


Blood Sacrifice

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Knife Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, strong female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: The pretense Faustus uses to see Zelda is thin, but Zelda wants more than a quickie.





	Blood Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I am choosing not to use applicable archive warnings because they would ruin the end.

The pretense as to why Faustus had called Zelda to his office was thin. They both knew Sabrina tended to create more problems than she solved. There was little he could do to control it, and Zelda was doing what she could for her part. Discussing it face to face was largely useless. 

Of course, with his wife's soul departed, Faustus could do what he liked with whom he liked. But there's had always been a relationship of dualites. Neither felt so inclined as to change the way they operated. However, now that Faustus had raised and crossed the room to lock the door--an action he could have performed with a flick of the rest though he did like the theater of it all--the pretense slipped away. 

He took Zelda in his arms and kissed her hard, and she, in turn, pressed herself to him, letting her fur slip from her shoulders. 

"I haven't much time," he said as the kiss broke. 

They were swift, but they did not fumble. Zelda unbuttoned his shift and spread her fingers on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He turned her and unzipped her dress, watching appreciatively as she stepped out of it. Faustus backed her against his desk and kissed her again. He felt behind her for a dagger, it's gilded hilt an ornate rendering of their Dark Lord. 

He ran the blade along the curve of Zelda jaw, and her breath quickened. 

"A blood sacrifice for Him." He ran the dagger down the center of her chest and cut into the tender flesh between her breasts, catching the droplets of blood with his tongue. He put the knife aside then and undid his trousers.

"Praise his unholy name," Zelda murmured, tossing her head back as Faustus tweaked her nipples through the lace of her bra. She opened her legs to him, shifting her hips as he pulled off the matching panties. 

Zelda was wet beneath her neatly groomed curls. Her mind flashed to Faustus on his knees, face between her legs, her taste on his breath the rest of the day. But what she had instead was his cock teasing into her. She arched, meeting him, taking him in deeper. 

The meeting of their bodies had always been powerful, electric. Zelda wrapped her legs around him, holding tight through each thrust. She gripped the edge of the desk with one hand and found the hilt of the blade with the other. Faustus grunted his pleasure softly into her neck. He was close. Men did not want for much, and as such needed little time for their pleasure. It was why a woman's mind was so rich, and Zelda's was no exception. His erect cock inside of her was a pleasure in itself, but her thoughts soared to even more delicious things. 

And as Zelda felt herself near the moment of her climax, she sank the blade into his neck and pulled it across his throat. She felt the resistance of skin give way to the sharpened edge, and as the first spurt of blood covered her in its warmth, she moaned as her orgasm rolled through her body. 

She was high priestess now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm equally as interested in Spellwood and Madam Spellman, but I thought this was an interesting way to write the unhealthy but hot dynamic of Spellwood. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at @miricleo. Thanks for reading!


End file.
